No Pressure
by PandaLover1358
Summary: Red intended to keep this a secret until he was ready to tell it but it came too soon thanks to Ike and Link. Contains Yaoi: Red x Pit
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Red said, barging into Ike's and Link's dorm with a bag full of canned soda and chips.

Today was guy's night, as usual, Pit and Red were always late for that night because they were the guys that goes out to buy snacks and drinks since Ike, Marth, and Link always beats them at rock, paper, scissors.

"Where's Pit?" Marth asked. "And why did you come way later than usual?" Ike said. "Well..." Red began, sweating a bit.

* * *

"Waah! Save me Red!" Pit yelled and went behind Red who was standing in front of a pile of eggplants. "I told you we shouldn't have gone through the veggie isle!" Pit hugged Red for protection.

Red started blushing as Pit squeezed him tighter and tighter by the minute for protection. "B-but Marth asked for some dried plums that are in the v-veggie isle!" Red stuttered.

Red tried walking but Pit was still glued onto him which made it harder for Red to walk.

-A few isles later-

"Ice-cream!" Pit said happily. "Come on Pit! We're going to be later than usual if you just stand there," Red told Pit. "Then you can go ahead and go back, I'll be back soon," Pit said.

"Um, okay then..." Red said, and walked away.

"Which flavor to buy!" Pit hummed.

* * *

"That kid!" Ike facepalmed. Link shrugged and gave a slight smile.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Red said, while sitting on the floor with them.

Link hand gestures to the guys (since he couldn't talk).

"Just talk?" Marth suggested. Link shook his head 'no'.

"Charades?" Red said. The rest of the guys slumped and sweated a bit.

"Truth or dare?" Ike questioned a bit. Link nodded. "But isn't that game for girl sleepover stuff?" Red asked.

"Well, it's worth a try," Marth said. Link made an evil smirk behind Ike's and Marth's backs that only Red could see. "Oh god," Red thought.

Link went first and pointed to Red. "Truth," Red said. Link made hand gestures that were easy to translate to words. He pointed to Red, made a heart with his hands, and made a out were movement. "Who does Red love?" Marth asked. Link nodded.

Red jolted and started to blush and sweat. They all stared intensely at Red. "No pressure," Marth said. "How can you say that while your stares are pressuring me?!" Red yelled. "Well," Ike said. Red gulped.

"I choose dare instead!" Red yelled while blushing.

Link made hand gestures that no one could translate to words. He got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down quickly. "I dare you to answer my question," Marth read off. They all stared at him again.

Red gulped, "Um, I, er- like-!" "I'm here!" Pit yelled, with a bag full of ice-cream.

Pit looked at them, "What were you guys doing while I was gone?" Pit asked. "We figuring out what-er- Wii game to play!" Red said before anyone else could say the truth.

"Oh, then, why don't we play Super Smash Bros Brawl then?" Pit asked. The rest slumped and sweated again. "Say, are you okay Red? You're really red, no pun intended," Pit said.

"Hm? Er- y-yeah!" Red stuttered. Pit sat down and lifted up Red's bangs and put his forehead against his to check his temperature, "Are you catching a cold?" Pit asked. Red could feel himself getting hotter and getting dizzy and he fainted.

"RED!"

* * *

**So, I only intend to make this two chapters long. Maybe 3 chapters but I doubt it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Whew, do you know how close my secret was to being uncover?" Red asked his Squirtle the other day. "Squir?"

Pikachu came running over to Red with a envelope in his mouth. "Pika!" he said after giving it to Red.

Red opened the envelope to see the brawl schedule:

_Morning Battle: Pikachu vs. Diddy Kong vs. Captain Falcon vs. Link; Bridge of Eldin_

_Evening Battle: Pit vs. Pokemon Trainer _(Red always wondered why they just wouldn't call him Red) _vs. Peach vs. Zero Suit Samus (Pit's older sister (?) that is overprotective about Pit); Delfino Square_

_Night Battle: Jigglypuff vs. Kirby vs. Ness vs. Ice Climbers; Pictochat_

_- Master Hand & Crazy Hand_

* * *

Red was about to get ready to transport to the stage when, "Red!"

He turned to see Pit flying over which was a terrible idea because Pit is not good at flying. "Wait Pit!" Crash.

Pit crashed into Red and made them fall over. "Ah! Sorry Red!" Pit said only a few centimeters away from his face. Slowly, a blush came onto Red's face but one word came after that. Samus.

Samus splashed a cup of water onto Red's face and immediately picked up Pit. "Are okay?" Samus said, brushing off Pit's toga. "I'm fine onee-chan!" Pit said.

Samus saw in the corner of her eyes that Red sat up and gave off glares towards her. A little background thing between them. Red and Samus were never on each others good sides. Even before Pit came Samus didn't give Red respect since he didn't actually battle unlike the rest of the brawlers.

* * *

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**START!**

"Say Link," Marth said to Link. "You do know that we know that you were evilly smirking behind our backs last night, right?" Marth asked while pointing to Ike who was sitting besides him in the audience. Link nodded. Then, Link and Ike got the same idea when Marth mentioned about last night.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Ike asked. They made an evil grin to each other. "What are you thinking?" Marth asked, getting a really bad feeling. "Hey Red!" Ike yelled, "You still haven't told us who you really like yet!"

The opponents stopped and looked at Red. Red sweated and started to blush again. "Neh, Red, what is he talking about?" Pit asked. Red jolted, "Er, um- uh!" Red didn't even know to start.

The whole audience were whispering (more like gossiping) to each other about what Ike had said. "Aw, how cute~" Peach said in aw. "S-Samus?!" Red asked. Even though they didn't like each other Red could only turned to Samus for some help. "..." Samus was thinking, "You're on your own kid."

Red felt like fainting by now. "Who I like-er- is-!" Red started getting more and more nervous as the opponents stared at him and he could here words rather then muffles now from the audience. "Well?!" Ike yelled, Link stared intimidatingly at Red.

"I-!" "Well?! Spit it out!" "I-Ike!" Marth tried to stop Ike for a while now but it wasn't working. "FINE!" Red yelled. This made Ike stop. Red walked onto the stage.

"Wait! He's not supposed to do that!" Master Hand said. "Sshh! I want to here this!" Crazy Hand shushed his brother.

"Then this is who I like!" Red put his hand on the back of Pit's head, pushed his head forward and kissed him. "EEEHHHHH?!" the whole audience yelled, this was something they all did not see coming.

"RED!" Samus yelled, she was infuriated. She was about to walk forward but Peach held her back.

Red let go with a gigantic blush on his face, "I-I'm sorry."

Pit just stood there in amazement with a small blush on his face. "I-I understand if you hate me-" Pit smiled, and hugged Red by the waist. "HOT!" Red turned around to see Peach failing her arms around because her gloves were on fire. Red then saw Samus on fire. Literally!

Red could only saw one word.

"Crud."

* * *

**Aaw, what a nice ending (?)**


End file.
